Inkjet heads of a so-called side-shooter type have a base plate, a frame, and a nozzle plate. The frame is adhered to the base plate to which a piezoelectric element is attached. The nozzle plate is adhered to the frame.
Ink is supplied from an ink tank to an ink chamber which is enclosed by the base plate, the frame, and the nozzle plate. The ink is supplied to pressure chambers of the piezoelectric element, and ejected from nozzles provided on the nozzle plate by the piezoelectric element.
The nozzle plate is attached to the frame by a thermosetting adhesive. When the adhesive is cured, gas which is produced by chemical reaction may cause air bubbles to form between the nozzle plate and the frame. Such air bubbles lift up the nozzle plate, and raise projections on a surface of the nozzle plate.